1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a razor adaptor attached to a wet shaving system and is directed more particularly to produce constant skin formation ahead of the cartridge to suit the blade(s) for optimum shaving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No razor systems up until now have had any provision for skin preparation ahead of the cartridge to suit the blade(s) by lifting up the hairs from the wrinkles, while preventing skin damage.
Contrary, when the cartridge of the present systems engages the face, it inevitably sinks into the skin under the slightest pressure, forming a hollow, in which the hairs sit deeper in the wrinkles. Great advances have been achieved in this field to correct this deficiency of the razor systems, yet the shaving is still a two hand job, a face making struggle and a slow procedure, particularly under the jaw and around the neck. Above all, the blade(s) under an increased pressure not only cut(s) the hairs at a high point, but even cut(s) the tip of the wrinkles as well, resulting irritation and skin damage.